


Broken Heart

by BellaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Sansa´s thoughts on Jon.Summary´s are not my thing





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It´s a bit sad, but i hope you will like it.  
> I did some minor changes on that story.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Pain! That´s all I felt when I saw them together. I‘ll admit it, they look beautiful together just like everyone is saying, but that doesn´t keep the pain away. 

All I ever wanted was to be happy, to find a man who loves me for who I am and I thought I‘d found that man in Jon. We‘ve known each other for years, he´s my big brothers best friend and with time he and I became friends too. Then he got offered a job in the South which he accepted. It was only for a year that he would leave but Robb and Theon were all about throwing him a goodbye party at our parents house. 

The party was really fun, it was very late and I was a bit tipsy when I went outside in the garden. There, sitting by the swings was Jon Snow himself, not being at his own party but outside, so I did get to talk to him. He smiled when he saw me. That dazzling smile, that I loved so much that made me fall for him years ago. I never told him though. I was too scared that he would reject me. But now I was thinking that maybe now was the time I should tell him how I feel because in 2 days he will leave for King´s Landing and I will stay here at Winterfell. 

I took a deep breath and then just kissed him, at first he was so shocked that he didn´t react but then he kissed me back. Slow at first and then as he deepend the kiss it became full of passion. It was like heaven. Never in my life had a kiss felt so perfect. When we seperated to take a breath, his hands didn´t leave my waist so he could keep me close. I told him right there how I felt about him and that I know that the timing is bad but I needed him to know. He laughed before kissing me again and telling me he feels the same way. 

After talking and kissing for most of the night, we decided to not start a relationship yet but to wait untill he came back. We‘ve waited so long that a year longer wouldn‘t matter, well at least that´s what we thought. In the end it seems it did matter, because now he´s back home but not alone. He brought his girlfriend with him. You heard right, seems like his love wasn´t as strong as mine and he found someone else. Her name is Daenerys, she´s silver-blond and beautiful. He met her at work, and after few months he slept with her. He called me the day after telling me he was sorry and that it just happened. I was so mad at him and wasn´t really speaking to him for few weeks but I could‘ve forgiven him, untill the day Arya came home from visiting Jon and told me that he and Dany are together now. That evening I cried myself to sleep. How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me, seems I was wrong. 

What hurts the most was that he didn´t tell me, he refused to talk to me completely. Now he´s back, sitting in my parents dining room with the rest of my family, and all I can do is not stare at them and then start to cry. It hurts so much, but I have to pretend that I´m happy for him, because there is only one person who knows about my feelings and that´s Arya. I can feel her hand on my back giving me strength. I try to listen to what they say, but all I want to do is scream at Jon. 

The baddest part is I really like Dany, because she´s really nice and sweet and from the little attention I‘ve paid she´s funny too. It´s not her fault for falling for Jon. It´s his! It’s his for not telling her about me and for not being true to his feelings for me. If the circumstances were different I bet she and I could be real friends. Maybe one day we can be. 

For now I have to live with the pain and try to carry on without breaking down. I did go though much worse then a broken heart with my ex boyfriend, but it didn´t hurt that much because I never loved him as much as I love Jon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> English is not my native language, so please forgive me for the wrong spelling and if the grammer isn´t right.


End file.
